Lost Memories
by Featherain
Summary: Jade can't remember. She can remember, but yet at the same time, she can't. A desperate attempt by that one boy to save her memories in this delusional place, her memories are still slipping... A database to clear for the new game. ONSHOT. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Homestuck. It belongs to Andrew Hussie.


_Featherain... ..._

_I have this huge writers block for two of my multi chap fics so now to get rid of that writers block I shall post one shots in a weak attempt to get rid of it. _

_Basically this fic is not the best, and was inspired by a Sadstuck picture I saw. It's actually not even close to that pic, this fic, but I thought I should just put a note here. _

_Please review? It would really make my day if you could!_

* * *

_Blackness._

Jade Harley shakes her head of black hair as it brushes against her back. Her head throbs, as she holds a hand slowly to her forehead in surprise. Did she fall asleep again? She couldn't remember much, anyways.

She had always been by herself. That's all Jade has ever known. She doesn't know how to get off this island that seems to stretch forever, but she's starting to doubt if there's even any humans out there.  
There's her dog, Bec, she quickly realizes before she laughs. Wow! As if she needed any reminding just because of a nap! Jade giggles again as she walks past her many fruit trees and growing pumpkins as she reaches her computer.

Something's missing…

The green eyed girl blinks around in a dazzled state. This place, it felt as if she hasn't been here for such a_ long_ time. But that can't be possible. This place has been all she's ever known. When has she _not_ been here?

Jade shakes the thought away quickly. Today has been wonky! Maybe she hit her head a bit too hard, maybe that branch that hit her head was tougher than she thought. She quickly opens up her computer. Her place was messy anyways; maybe that was what was clogging up her mind. She _had_ read somewhere that having a messy house made your mind cluttered as well. Watering cans and handmade crafts scattered around her floor as she skidded and tripped over some objects.

A finger touched to her lip. Something felt…

Missing.

She felt ache. Loneliness. Somewhere, somehow, Jade Harley made friends. But her brain racked itself as she thought long and hard. She couldn't remember.

Friends! That was it! Laughter, joy, tears, whimpering, sobbing, there were friends! But as Jade absentmindedly clicked around her monitor screen, she still couldn't find the answer. Nothing popped up. There were no friends, no talk, no laughter, no joy, tears and whimpering, sobbing, nothing.

Today really was wonky.

Her chair tilts backwards as she gives a shriek of surprise, trying to hold onto her table before her nails scrape the glossy surface uselessly as she falls back, her hair flying around her head.

She feels dizzy. Hazy. In a dreamlike state, and something she just can't put her finger upon.

It goes on like this for days. Months. A year. Two years.

She doesn't know how long she cried, how many times she tried to fool herself and smile happily and giggle. All Jade Harley does is read more science lessons online, find random facts of the day, play with her dog, shoot her rifle, garden and stare into space in question.

Then one day, something comes to her.

_Hello. My name is –_

"What? What's your name?" Jade suddenly yelled, her voice piercing the air and echoing back to her immediately after hearing the slow words in her brain. "What? What is your name?" Her voice turns into a desperate plea as she crumples down to her knees again, angrily pounding her fists upon the ground.

_Sup. Name's –_

Her head hurts. It's throbbing and pounding against her skull as Jade starts to sweat, before she falls sideways onto the ground and curls up to a tiny ball, her hands holding onto her head tightly. She starts to tremble in pain as her white skirt starts to turn brown from twisting around in the dirt while her usual nice, pale skin begins to receive cuts and more dirt embedded in it.

"What's the name?"

_Hi –_

No. She recognizes this as her own.

_My name is Jade! Jade Harley!_

Her head is going to explode. Jade Harley is so sure of this. Bec is licking all over her face, making her cheeks slimy with dog spit and such, and she just _knows_ her head is about to explode like twenty fevers at once.

But it doesn't. Of course it won't, what was she thinking? There must be a reason for all these odd words and headaches, maybe she hit her head really hard against something. Going on the computer all that much wasn't good either, she had read that somewhere –

"Ah!"

"_Harley!"_

The headaches stop.

Jade sits up slowly, her hands wavering slightly in fear, anticipating falling down again in agony and pain.

It doesn't come.

She heard a voice. She was sure of it. She wasn't turning crazy, it just wasn't possible!

"_Harley! Answer me!_"

"W-What?"

Jade flickers her bright green eyes towards her scarred, rough hands as she stares with such intensity, observing each detail. It's shaking, but she doesn't know why. She doesn't know why she's hearing these voices and why they're just so familiar.

She can't ignore them.

Her eyes flash wider as she freezes, still sitting up.

A boy. A blond boy with dark sunglasses face her.

Friendship.

Love.

"H-Hello?"  
Jade starts to giggle. She couldn't be talking to this little figment of her imagination!

"Harley. Please. Do you remember me? Harley –oh god damn it Jade, _answer me!_"

And she continues to stare. Dave, _Dave_, she remembers it now. Rose and John, Karkat and Terezi, Tavros and all the trolls on Alternia. She remembers, but yet she doesn't. It's so confusing, she just couldn't get it.

But she wants to say yes. She wants to say that she remembers. She wants to say that he is Dave and she's alright.

"Who are you?"

The boy stands up rigid in pose, before he seems to look at her in a lost glance.

"No… Harley… Jade… No, this can't be happening."

"Who are you?" she repeats again, quite unlike herself that she is surprised. "Hi! My name is Jade! Jade Harley! And you are?"

She starts smiling again. She can make a good friend!

What just happened now again?

"No… Did arriving at the new game erase you, Jade? Erase your memory for a fresh start and a clean database? Jade? JADE!"

His sunglasses fall off as his eyes stare into hers with such urgency and panic that it starts to scare her a bit. Jade stares at him in a confused manner as this blond boy grabs her by the shoulders fiercely and starts to shake her –hard.

"Jade!"

"Can you please stop that?" Jade asks, quite worried and a little bit unhappy that she was being shaken around randomly at their first meeting. Maybe the boy had a really bad day? She'll know later!

"Jade, answer me. Please. What's my name?"

And the black haired girl with large glasses stare at him with her head cocked about, her glasses reflecting the sunlight slightly as her buckteeth stick out.

Something… She feels like she remembers…

And it's gone. That last piece of memory.

"I'm sorry; I don't think you've ever told me your name! In case you forgot, mine is Jade!" Jade says quite cheerfully as she smiles goofily towards the blond boy once more.

"Yeah. I know that."

* * *

_Featherain... ... Just... review. Yeah. xD_


End file.
